


Timeless Love

by sapphopoems



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I really don’t know anything about the 1800s please bear with me, Kenma is a bartender, Kuroo is from the 19th century, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphopoems/pseuds/sapphopoems
Summary: Kuroo just a minute ago was in the 19th century. So why he now was surrounded by strange machines, weirdly dressed people, and a suspicious lack of candles was a question he desperately needed answered. Luckily for him, a friendly bartender offers to help him out.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. one

Kuroo rested his hand on his knees, breathing harder than he thinks he ever has before. 

He felt like he ran a marathon and as he stood up he started to wonder if he did. He was _not_ where he was a minute ago. Replacing the back room of his father’s general store was someplace surreal. There were rows and boxes of small objects that shone brightly. If he squinted he could make out words. “Where am I?” he asked the empty room hoping that the universe would provide him with an answer. 

_You are currently in-_

Kuroo decided that his curiosity ended when the lightbulb machines started speaking. He stumbled, overwhelmed out of the room only to be met with a wave of disbelief. He expected that once he walked out of the door he would be greeted by his father and maybe a few customers. Instead the tiny machines spread across a large room, unfamiliar people crowded around. 

He approached the person closest to him. “Hi how can I help you?” they beamed

“Where am I?” Kuroo asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The person, presumably an employee looked down at him confused but then answered anyways, “You’re in the apple store.” Kuroo frowned. As far as he could tell there was not a single apple in the store. Nonetheless he replied with a thank you and walked out. 

To his horror the outside world was looking exactly how he was dreading. Nothing around him was the same as how he knew it. What he assumed to be cars, or a very different and in his opinion uglier version of a car was flooding the streets. People whose outfits were simply ridiculous were walking around talking on the machines from the store. The city was bright, loud and unwelcoming. He stood in the middle of the pavement, hand in his hair gasping as people pushed past him. 

He didn’t know what to do. Nobody trained him on the nature of time travel. He knew he couldn’t just stand in the middle of the path as people started to mutter at him angrily. He began to walk trying to feel out his surroundings as much as possible.

Alas unfamiliar words greeted him. Stores named Gucci, 7/11, and others lined the streets and he felt utterly hopeless until someplace familiar caught his eye. 

He tried to keep his vision down as he passed through the doors but the smell of alcohol hit his nose as soon as he entered and the low dim setting put a smile on his face. Kuroo was never one for drinking but he guessed bars were timeless. He sat down at the stool as his mind reeled to take in what he just experienced. His thoughts started to run wild when someone interrupted them. 

“You want to order?” a man came up to him and asked. Kuroo blinked, being awoken from his heavy thoughts. He answered with his favorite, whiskey. The man gave a slight smile in return and then asked for an ID. 

“ID?" Kuroo asked, which seemed to amuse the man, which Kuroo did not understand. What was funny about his question?

“You know an ID. That says your age. Don’t think you can fool me”

"May I ask why you need to know my age?" Kuroo responded now getting defensive. Once again the man laughed a quiet laugh and Kuroo started to think this guy finds everything funny.

"Because I need to make sure you're twenty one" at this Kuroo nose scrunches up. The man’s face tightened, understanding that Kuroo was being serious,"When are you from? It's been like this forever."

"1880" 

"What?" 

"You asked me when i was from. This morning when I awoke it was 1880. I walked through a door, as people do and suddenly it was no longer then."

The man's eyes looked up for the first time, as if he put together the pieces of Kuroo's strange day. Kuroo took in a breath thinking that maybe finally someone could give him an answer. 

"You're a cosplayer?”

At this Kuroo let out a noise of frustration because he didn't know what a cosplayer was, he didn't know what an ID was and he didn't know where or more accurately when he was. He didn't know how any of this was possible and all he wanted was to go back home. To both of their surprise he started crying and the bartender suddenly looked nervous.

“Hey hey it’s alright. I’ll pour you some water and we can talk. Alright?” Kuroo sniffled a yes and the bartender did as he said. The bartender put his towel away and started talking to him.

Kuroo learned a little bit about him. He learned his name is Kenma, his job was bartending and that they lived in 2020. Kuroo told Kenma about his situation. It was clear that Kenma didn't fully believe his time travel story yet but he appreciated his kindness to a total stranger. Something about that pulled a smile at his lips. 

When the conversation died down, he was got up to excuse himself and leave. He was as about to leave until he realized he didn't have a place to stay. He quickly looked around him, hoping an idea would come to him but he drew a blank. Looking up he made eye contact with Kenma. He asked is he knew anyplace he could stay for free since he didn’t have any money. Kenma put down the cups he was holding and stood still.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, “You can stay with me”

Kuroo’s face lit up. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Really you don’t have to do that for me. I know I seem crazy so if you can just-“

”Don’t make me change my mind”

Kuroo quickly closed his mouth and folded his hands as he sat down back at the bar. Many more people came in and out, Kenma going to tare care of them. Kuroo tried to listen to as many conversations he could, hoping to absorb information. He couldn’t exactly approach people and ask “Can you tell me about this year? I just accidentally travelled in time you know what that’s like haha.”

Not before long it hit night. Kenma told him that his shift was over as he made his way out behind the bar. He grabbed his bag and keys as he locked up the shop. Kuroo stood awkwardly behind him not really sure what he’s supposed to do.

“We're gonna have to take a bus back." Kenma said as they walked out. Kuroo nodded not knowing what that is. He felt like he was going to do a lot of vacant nodding.

They made their way down the block and stood waiting for the bus to appear. Kenma tapped his foot to the pavement as he nodded his head. Kuroo did the same. The bus came and they entered. He noted it was a long carriage that held many (loud) people. 

They made it into the apartment and walked up the many flights of stairs. Kenma pulled out his keys and once inside proceeded to show Kuroo around. It was quite small but felt homely. Kenma made note that while he feels bad having him sleep on the couch he doesn't know him like that as they only met just hours ago. Kuroo, personally, was extremely excited about staying here. Seeing the appliances in the kitchen, the advancements in the bathroom and absolute beauty of the tv, he was more than contempt with the couch. He pushed and pulled on everything he was allowed to, trying his very hardest to understand how they worked. He found it hard to suppress his wonder as he flipped the light switch on and off and on and off before,

“Would you please stop that”

Once Kuroo inspected everything in the apartment Kenma put on a movie for him.

”Movie” Kuroo said for the 5th time, the word still feeling unfamiliar in his mouth.

”Yeah a movie.” Kenma said dryly as he walked over to a desk in the middle of some action scene. He slid down into the chair as he asked, “Hey what’s your full name?” Kuroo answered half mindedly to focus on whatever was happening on screen until he heard a small noise come come from the other. Curious, he walked over to where Kenma was sitting at the desk with a laptop which was ealier described by to him as 'a library but like on screen’. When he looked at it he saw himself on the screen. 

"How did my picture get on there?" he asked but was ignored as Kenma kept on clicking buttons, his mouth parting.

"This doesn't make sense.” He closed the laptop, a little harder then he meant to and swung around in his chair so the two boys faced towards each other, “So you actually travelled through time” he said slowly like he needed to convince himself what he was saying. 

"Yes I suppose so”.

Kenma let out a thoughtful sigh and stood up. his hand rested on top of each other as he thought carefully about what to do, "I guess you're staying here indefinitely.” And that was that. no more questions asked. Kenma’s words held so much conviction behind them, not wavering even when Kuroo could see in his eyes that he was unsure.

The rest of the night none of them brought it up but Kenma did show him how to make microwave popcorn and what animal crossing was. Despite the more than usual circumstances Kuroo felt himself having more fun that he could remember in his past twenty years. Both their eyes started drooping around twelve which was shown on the digital clock (Kuroo simply couldn’t help but not understand why can't people just read a regular clock), so they put an end to their game night and went to bed. 

Kenma brought Kuroo covers from his closet and Kuroo cozied up on the couch as he stared at the ceiling above him. The moon was shining through the curtains and he was aware he was now alone with his thoughts. It was scary as he realized one of two things could happen. Either in the morning he will wake up in his own bed during his own time or he'll stay in the future. The dread made it near impossible to droze off into a slumber. He knew that he wants to be back home more than anything but will he? Slowly and willingly he fell asleep.


	2. two

_BEEP_

"Huh?" Kuroo yawned as he was woken up by a loud beeping noise. He couldn’t decide if turing of off was worth opening his eyes. The couch he slept on was more comfortable than any bed during his time but the noise wouldn't stop and the sun started to shine, disturbing the calmness of his sleep.

He slowly sat up awakening and stretched out his arms. He then looked up and jolted when he saw Kenma standing by the doorway. His tussled hair and droopy eyes an indicator that he also just woke up. He stared at Kuroo silent for a few moments before speaking,

"Hey"

"Hello” Kuroo answered back and it went silent again."So I'm still here.” he said, sadness accidentally slipping through the cracks of his voice. 

Kenma’s expression faltered. He gave Kuroo a sympathetic frown before pulling a small grin, “You want to leave me already?”

Kuroo smiled at the lightness being attempted, “I’m not really attached to you yet, sorry”

“You will be after I make you breakfast” Kenma responded and gestures to the small dining table. Kuroo hastily made his way there hoping his stomach wouldn’t growl. 

Kenma started to grab the pots and pans clearly very comfortable. He’s probably been cooking for years, Kuroo notes, it’s evident in the way he moves and handles everything around him. 

Once done Kenma placed eggs with bacon and toast in from of them both. “A wonder what you can do with- how do you say it? _E-lec-tri-city”_

”Yeah a real gift” Kenma said dryly. Before turning his attention to the clock, “Shit”

“What?”

“Duty calls. I have to be at the bar serving old people alcohol. You have two options." he explained, "You can either come to work with me or stay in the apartment.”

Kuroo’s mood dampened. He would've loved the chance to explore and discover all the things that have come out in the past hundred years. Maybe he could figure out what a Gucci is. He muses over his options and comes to the conclusion it would be best to go with. He knew if he stayed here alone he would accidentally him down the place. “I’ll come”

”Great. Oh also we can stop by a store on the way, don’t want you stinking up the place”

Kuroo scowled. He wondered if hygiene has changed over the century. He learned about the _Sh-ow-er_ so he was sure it must have.

Aftee cleaning their plates they make their way back on the bus, through the city and a CVS and back to the bar of their faithful meeting the day prior. 

Kenma wasn’t exaggerating about the old people. The first few hours milled by slowly as people scarcely came in. Kenma didn’t seem to mind and took out a small machine to play electricity games on whenever it was particularly empty. Kuroo figured this would be a good enough time for some questions and answering. Questions on anything and everything came to his mind and he tried to mentally prioritize them. “So what is a phone exactly?”

Kenma was good at summarizing modern things in a few words. “It’s like a telegram but you can talk in real time”

”Why does nobody wear a hat?” This was one a pressing matter for him.

”Not really sure. I can get you a baseball cap if you want.” 

“I think I’m okay without one. Anything big happen on a global scale?”

“There were two world wars in the 1900s”

This sent a shiver down his spine, he hoped his family survived them.

Overall he felt quite giddy, like he was back at school.

He found that the biggest aspect of change, more so than cars and phones is the culture. Kuroo was raised to be polite and confident. This bid him well in the 19th century but times has changed and he finds it harder to be suave. 

Taking him out his thoughts was the ever becoming familiar bell that was hanged on the door. He turned to see Someone with bright red hair, walked into the bar, and not quite sit on the stool so much as bounce. Without missing a beat they started talking to Kenma. Kuroo was never one for eavesdropping but he figured curiosity never hurt. 

"He called me an idiot but it was whatever because I just needed him to serve the ball so I could get one more strike. A good one this time so the blockers can’t do anything" the guy said in one long breath. 

Kenma was going to respond but Kuroo interjected, "May i ask what you’re talking about?”

The man turns his head to the side and frowned, “Volleyball.”

Kuroo remained confused.

“Do you not know what volleyball is?” 

“No”

"What are you from the 1700s or something? Volleyball! The best sport ever!” The man said with a laugh and intense enthusiasm 

"1800s." Kenma muttered

"Huh?”

”He’s from the 1800s” he repeated louder.

”Kenma did you pick up a cosplayer again? You know what I said about that.” 

"No! I know it sounds strange but Hinata I really think this guy time travelled.” 

"What? Are you being serious? You really want me to go along with this?” 

Despite the conversation being about him Kuroo could tell he really shouldn’t say anything. "So” Hinata said now turning his attention on Kuroo and squinting his eyes, displaying almost cartoonishly suspicion, “Let’s say I believed the story. What are you going to do? How are you going to get back home?"

Kuroo knew he should have expected the question but it made him freeze. He really has no clue. No one time traveled before to which Kenma corrected him the night before, 'all of the avengers have' but he assumed that was some pop culture reference that he would never understand. He couldn’t really say that people were writing help books on this subject 

"For now all I can do is stay here and try to get used to the future." 

Hinata seemed pleased with the answer. He started smiling and began to ramble off questions a mile a minute. 

“He can’t possibly answer all of those” Kenma said.

”Well he won’t have to remember them because I will ask again! I should go now nice meeting you. I don’t think I ever got your name?”

”Kuroo” he said holding out his hand.

Hinata shook it, “Kuroo”

Once he left Kenma turned his attention towards Kuroo. “He’s a friend” he said.

”I figured that much. He seems like he would be a better future guide than you”

”He doesn’t do anything all day except play or talk about volleyball, I’m not sure what help he would be. Diss me again there’ll be no booze for you.” 

“You don’t even let me drink!” Kuroo whined and the bartender cocked a grin.

As the afternoon sky started to dim more people pored into the bar. Kuroo was never really shy but socializing seemed like a really daunting task.

He let the evening pass him by and it did because before long he was back in Kenma’s apartment. “If you’re not tired we can watch a movie if you want?”

They got settled the couch with their bowls of popcorn and sodas as Kenma played with the TV. “You can pick whatever one looks good to you.” He said.

Kuroo looked at the screen for a bit before something caught his eye and he pointed to it, “That one”

”Oh God. Well get ready for Twilight”

Two very interesting hours has passed. There was a lot of questions, explaining, and overall “why though?!” thrown around. Despite all that Kuroo’s cheeks hurt with how wide he smiled the whole time, and Kenma seemed to find it funny too.

When nightfall fell and Kuroo was alone on the couch he thought it might be easier to fall asleep on Day 2 but thoughts still plagued him. He needs to find a way home and that could only happen if he figured out what sent him here in the first place. He hoped, as his eyes started to close, that in his dreams would come the answers for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this is basically writing a paragraph and then googling “when was [blank] invented”


	3. three

Getting used to the future was harder than Kuroo expected. Everything felt so dangerous.

He often found himself pointing to things and asking, “Can this kill me?”

Kenma would respond with, "Yes" and "Maybe" and “It’s going to be me you have to worry about if you keep on interrupting my game.”

When the weekend finally came it felt like a much needed breath of fresh air. A week he went in either the apartment, bar, or bus. Now he can get a real chance to explore. By sunrise Kuroo was already up and dressed. He waited on the couch for Kenma to come. Kenma everyday would walk up to the hallway arch and stand until Kuroo noticed him. "You're acting like a mumbling cove!" Kuroo would say, tired and scandalized.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

This time though Kuroo was ready for him. Kenma walked down the hallway, a yawn still etched on his face. He looked Kuroo up and down. "You're up early" was all he said.

"Yes! I want to do something today"

"Okay what?" Kuroo followed him over to the kitchen where he was walking. He tried to get Kenma to pay him more attention than he does the coffee machine.

"I want to go to the library"

Kenma snorted, “You really are a nerd”

"That word hasn't been invented yet but I am going to assume it is someone who lives in desire of knowledge”

"Yeah sure. Here is your cup. I'll be ready in 20" "Perfect!"

Kuroo and Kenma stood on the curb. The walk sign signaled that they could go and every step he took made him wish more and more that horses and carriages never went out of use. By the time he regained himself Kenma was already steps ahead of him. He sprinted to catch up. "Keep up old man."

"Old man?! I am Twenty six!"

Kenma continued down the sidewalk slowing down his pace this time to match Kuroo's, “Technically you’re 26 but culturally you’re like 100.”

Kuroo figured it was true enough. Every time he saw someone use a cell-phone he felt like his bones were getting achier. He thought to himself that next weekend he should ask to go running.

They approached the library and it was a magnificent building. Unlike the modern buildings that surrounded it, the library held the charm that he was all so familiar with. Like a piece of home that travelled through time with him.

They walked and in began looking through the isles. If the building itself was transported with him, the books definitely did not. He quickly learned of the popular fiction and fantasy section. Browsing through the titles and covers he caught some familiar names. Whenever he saw Mark Twain or Jane Austin he would excitedly pull Kenma to them. Kenma would smile and pick up the book as if he never read it before. "I wonder what this is about?"

Both he and Kuroo knew that he knew but Kuroo still talked all about the plot. 

What really drew his attention is the non-fiction sections. So much things he would never live to learn sat on the shelves in front of him. The choice was almost overwhelming.

Kenma insisted he take out a book on Albert Einstein. Along with that he picked up a book about the Great Depression and therapy. He had no idea what those were.

Once done looking and thinking, they sat at a table outside with their books on the table. Kenma bought another cup of coffee.

"You know," Kuroo started trying not to look at the building behind him, "I've always wanted to be a writer."

Kenma looked up at him. "How come you never became one."

"My family was never one of wealth. What good would it do if I sat and wrote all day."

Kenma said nothing.

The minutes started passing. 

"Sorry for calling you a mumbling cove the other day," Kuroo said out of the blue.

Kenma chuckled. "I still don't know what that means."

Kuroo just waved his hand dismissively, "I think I should help. With rent and food and all the expenses. It's not fair that were just recently acquainted and I'm leaching off you. No it will not do. I'll get a job" He felt firm on his decision.

"You don't have to worry about it, I would feel really bad about just leaving you on the street."

"I'll feel guilty if you do not let me help. Just one more favor I ask is that you help me find a job"

"Done" Kenma smiled.

Kuroo smiled back.

* * *

Kuroo practically bounced around the apartment with excitement. He has already been dressed in his uniform for an hour, and he finally figured out how to work the radio so he's been listening to Top 40 Hits for the same time. Once returned from the library Kenma found a position at a Home Goods. He didn't really care what it was it just felt nice to return to a life he somewhat knew. 

He continued to dance more before a noise made him jump, "Excited I see"

He turned to see Kenma in the arch like he always is. "How could you not be! I am a stocker at Home Goods. This is extremely exciting!" 

"It won't be exciting if you're late on your first day. We should go now"

Kuroo frowned as he began to put on his jacket, "We never have time in the morning. You need to wake up earlier"

Kenma just scowled as a reply and Kuroo took that as a win. The bus came early and they got there with time to spare. They waited outside for the time looking at the pigeons. They were fighting for crumbs on the floor. They watched in silence. 

Eventually the boarding on the front began to rise as a man pulled it open. He had peculiar hair and a big smile. When he say them sitting outside he waved his hand telling them to come in. Kenma smiled to Kuroo and left.

Kuroo walked in as all the lights began to turn on. The man held his hand out, “I’m Bokuto! I’m the manger. You’re Kuroo right?” Kuroo nodded, “Great! Your job is pretty simple! There are boxes in the back, just put the products where they go. I can stay with you for today! Let’s sell some home goods!”

Bokuto’s enthusiasm rivaled Kenmas quiet personality. At first it took Kuroo for a loop but he found himself being drawn right in.

What he didn’t account for was that he would actively have to hide his lack of 21st century knowledge. Looking at the words on the boxes he could not figure out some of them as much as he tried. He knew it would look strange to Bokuto so he did his best to discretely match the objects in the box to similar ones on the shelves.

He also found that middle aged women loved his opinion on home furniture. He often found himself in an isle with someone starting at two very similar throw pillows. They would turn to him and ask, “Which one do you think looks best? The eggshell would go with my floors but this blue would just work perfectly with the walls I’m going to paint.”

”Blue. Color brings attention, white would not only get dirty but just be boring”

”Thank you!” They said. 

By the time closing came around Bokuto slapped his back. “You did amazing dude! I might have to promote you to my job” he said followed with a big laugh.

”I might have to take it.” Kuroo smiled back.

Kenma met him outside the store and they travelled back to the apartment. They put on another movie that they let play in the background.

”How was your first day?” 

“It was good. I think I have a knack for home gooding.”

”I think you’d have a knack for anything you’d do”

Kuroo turned to Kenma, “I think that’s the nicest thing you said to me”

Kenma blushed and threw a pillow at him, “Shut up”

Kuroo laughed loudly. “You know I know some really nice blue pillows!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if u can tell but i rlly want to go to a home goods. (i would also like to give my respect to ppl who write like 5k per chapter. i haven’t written in a year it’s so hard pls)


	4. four

Kuroo tried not to think of the many things he had missed about his time. That would only make him sad and sad people will only burden Kenma. 

He lets himself resent one things, _traffic noises_.

He'd give anything to wake up to the sounds of birds chirping, a light breeze coming through a window, people talking lightly in the background.

Instead its impatient honks, loud neighbors, and Kenma staring at him from the hallway arch. "Morning" Kenma said.

Kuroo groaned and rolled off the couch with a thud. "Bad morning" He said. 

"Still not used to city life?" Kenma asked matter of factly as he went to turn on the coffee machine. Kuroo nodded a no and went to join him in the kitchen. They talked of things here and there but then Kuroo brought up something that gnawed at his dreams, "I would like to develop a picture. Of me, and you. Of Us." He said and then looked at Kenma, "And of the world too of course" 

"You want to print photos from CVS?"

Kuroo thinks often that Kenma forgets that he does not know of these things. He nods though. "I have one or two from when I was younger but they were rare, more of a luxury."

"How about I buy a disposable camera and you can take a photo at everything you find important"

"Splendid!"

After their small breakfast they went and did just that. The store was nereby and they walked to it. Kuroo enjoyed walking anywhere because there was always something new to be discovered. On this walk he saw a booth with something in it. It looked as if it had been unused for years. He learned that it has been. A Payphone. He stored that in his head along with Stop Signs and Game Stop. When they approached the door Kuroo gleamed as they slided open at just his presence. He wouldn't admit that they always made him feel quiet special, like a celebrity. 

The harsh fake lights always hit him first. He blinks his eyes a few times and tries to ignore them. He wants to beeline straight to the camera and photo section but he can never help not wandering through the isles. A few weeks does not cuplitave in a lot of drugstore trips.

He looks at the makeup, skincare, candy, drinks, everything that's so familiar and distant to him. He wonders if this is how amnesia feels. Living in a world that's almost yours- As if your fingers are within a grasp reach but not quite. He doesn't dwell on it though when he sees all the equipment in front of him. 

Kenma pulled up behind him, then reached over his side to grab at one. "Nothing much" He said then made his way towards the register, picking something up along the way. The second after Kenma paid, Kuroo was on him. "Can I see it? Does it work? I'm so excited?"

Kenma scowled but once outside game Kuroo the camera and showed him how to use it. Instantly Kuroo took a picture. "What was that for!" Kenma said!

"This is an important moment." Kuroo said. And it was. He feels like his fingers are finally reaching to this life. His life. 

By the time they reach the apartment Kuroo has taken two more pictures much to Kenma's dismay. "How often do you see a squirrel on a traffic light!" He said in his defense.

Kuroo was just going to go play with his camera more before Kenma pulls something out of the plastic bag with a smirk. It was a DVD of a movie that Kuroo obviously never heard of. Without knowing anything about it though Kuroo knew it was going to be terrible. Kenma had a weird enjoyment in below quality movies. "Can't we watch a good movie for once!" He complained as Kenma put the movie in. 

“It’s going to be fun. Trust me”

Kuroo couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Trust was something he hasn’t thought about since coming to the future. It was hard to trust a world that could kill you at any second. He couldn't trust anything. Anything but Kenma. Somehow it felt like he always meant to meet him. _Trust_ he smiles at when Kenma returns with popcorn. A hopeful thing that is.

“This movie sucks!” Kuroo said angrily as he grabbed a handful of popcorn, it spilling a little bit. He currently sat on the couch, a small blanket draped over him while Kenma sat on the floor with his own blanket. They dimmed the lights and were halfway through the movie they bought. It was some poorly made romance comedy movie. Kuroo didn’t understand a lot of the jokes and the couple was very bland for his taste. At every comment and critique he made Kenma laughed. Kuroo couldn’t help but warm up when Kenma laughed.

It ended with the main girl confronting the love interest at an airport (which resulted in a whole conversation on it's own) and then they kissed while everyone clapped. It slowly faded into credits and Kuroo started booing, “Booo that was terrible!” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed” Kenma said as he started to stand up. 

“Next time we’re doing something I want” 

“Oh yeah?” Kenma replied his eyebrows going up, “Like what?”

Kuroo started giggling, “It’s a surprise” He said, then ran away dragging his blanket with him. 

“Come here you little shit you know I don’t like surprises!”

* * *

Kuroo has something planned. It came to him in his light nights, the stars being the backdrop to his thoughts. To enact it he needed to buy things and to buy things he needed to impress his manager. It was easier than anticipated.

"Kuroo where have you been all the time!" Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo had just managed to sell out the new line of candles they had just got in the day before. It wasn't hard he found if he just threw in the words family, jealous, and a few 'I know right?'s. He gave back a small smile in response, "It's my overwhelming charm"

"I don't doubt that for a second! I'm going to have to remind myself to never let Akaashi near you"

 _Akaashi?_ Kuroo figures that would come up eventually another day.

He was about to head in the back and leave for the day but Bokuto stops him again, "Me and some of the others are going out for karaoke. Care to join?"

Karaoke would have to be another thing he finds out about but looking at Bokutos trouble its hard to think its something dangerous. Mentally he adds him to his lists of people he trust.

**Kuroos List Of Trustable 2020 Things**

1) Kenma :D

2) Bokuto

3) Siri?

He gives his manager- no _friend_ a smile back. He assumed that this was not part of his job description thus making it a friendly invite. He changes out of his uniform and sees everyone waiting out front. Daichi and Sugawara from the cash registers, Oikawa who stocks with him, and Iwaizumi who confronts people who steal. An interesting crew.

They all get into Daichis car. It's a tight fit and he thinks they're breaking a few laws but its so exciting to be in a car. Once there he quickly learns what karaoke was and then quickly wishes he didn't. "You want me to sing?!" He said scandalized.

"That's what karaoke is" Sugawara responded confused. To them he was just the new hire not a time traveler. He's been playing his part rather unconvincingly. "I know that!" He tried to cover, "My voice is just a little rough, that's all"

Oikawa offered to go first and played the top song. He sang and performed and Kuroo found himself getting into it. By the time he was over he was out of breath but asked, "Liked that?"

Kuroo was going to answer but realized it wasn't directed to him. Ignoring that he knew that he wanted to sing. Looking at the list every name was unfamiliar to him. They didn't really have songs like Oikawa's in the 1880s. He just selected the first one he saw and went with it. He started to sing,

_Give me a second I_  
_I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_  
_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

The others seem to know the song because by the end they all stood and sang together.

Daichi drove him back to the apartment and they all made agreements to do something again. 

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He could hear Kenma's steps towards him. "Karaoke?" He said as he opened it. Kuroo gave a smile back, "Yeah"

He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Somehow he knew the song would come back to him. Fate was playing his field, he could feel it. 

He tried not to think about it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to start making the chapters longer so the updates might take a bit longer!


	5. five

"It's autumn and you can't even see the leaves change colors!" 

Kenma sighed, "Are you going to start every morning off with a complaint?"

"It's hardly a complaint!" Kuroo insisted, "Merely an observation."

"Well your observation is making my head hurt" Kenma said walking to the kitchen hoping to be done with the conversation. Kuroo wouldn't give him that luxury,

"How is it that I've been in this city for two months and have not seen a single tree."

Kenma pointed 

"That's not a tree that's a plastic plant!" Kuroo said as he scowled at the "plants". He thought it was rather unfortunate that people would buy themselves fake nature. 

_click_

Kuroo looked up to see Kenma now standing next to him with the camera to his face. Kuroo went to question him but all Kenma said was, "You're scowling at a plant. It's funny"

"I am really going to fight you one day"

"Okay"

They joined each other at the small dining table where coffee and toast was already spread out. Kuroo tried to be in the kitchen as little as possible as he found it to be the most dangerous part of the apartment. He had found a love though for the toaster. On his first time seeing how it worked he exclaimed at how simple it was! A lovely invention in his opinion and he was itching to figure out its mechanics. He put off taking it apart for the sake of toast. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled.   
Coffee! What a wondrous thing. In his time he could admit the coffee tasted terrible. He wondered what has changed to make it so enjoyable. He simply smiled at Kenma before taking another sip.

"We can go to a park, y'know if you want to see your trees"

"The park!" Kuroo exclaimed, "Yes!"

"I guess I'll pack a picnic" Kenma whispered and went working. 

Kuroo went to get changed. He had a little trunk with some clothes in it from one of their mini shopping sprees. Fashion stressed him out, all the modern people dressed so weird. He put on whatever and finished tiding up.

Kenma stood by the door looking at his phone and holding a basket in another hand. He looked up and smiled, “You ready to go?”

They took the bus in the opposite direction this time. Kuroo watched the buildings change into ones he had never seen. He tried to make a mental note of as many as he could to look them up later. 

Once off and after a bit of a walk, they reached the park. The dark cement of the streets got replaced with the seemingly endless miles of grass. Leaves gathered in piles as they fell from the tress. Trees! He pointed to Kenma, “Glad to see real trees in proper autumn colors.”

Kenma just waved him off. They walked deeper into the park. On the way they passed a pond. Ducks swam in and around. An old man sat at one of the benches with a herd of ducks around him as he fed them bread. Kuroo looked at Kenma fiercely. “I need to feed a duck.”

Kenma just stared. He raised his eyebrows asking, _seriously_?

He nodded.

Kenma reached into their basket and pulled out a piece of bread, “fine”.

Kuroo smiled and began breaking the bread into pieces and watched the ducks waddle for him.

Their blanket was laid down near some rocks close by. Kuroo met eyes with the old man who watched all his ducks leave him. The old man just smiled.

Kuroo went to join Kenma who was already sitting on the ground. Many different families and couples sat around them. In the basket Kuroo saw a book. Curious, he pulled it out and saw that it was a notebook.

”What is this for?”

He looked over and saw Kenma uncharacteristicly shy. “I figured we could write a bit. Since you like to do that.”

Kuroo smiled. “I would”

_click_

* * *

A few months passed in what felt like days. It felt like yesterday that Kuroo was so desperate to see autumn and now winter was at his feet.

The snow floated lightly till it reached the ground. It seemed to fall in a melody. He could admit that he loved the winter in this city. The tall buildings, and the blinding lights were radiant during the cold season.

They fell into a routine of waking up, going to work, watching a movie or show before heading to bed. It was a domesticity he never wanted to let go of.

As the temperature dropped Kuroo started to take a particular interest in the ice skating after Kenma told him that the pond would freeze over and they would turn it into a rink for the season.

On day they walked song the sidewalks of the city, the store lights giving off a warm atmosphere on a dark evening. “They didn’t have ice skating during your time?” Kenma asked.

This took Kuroo off guard. “Well of course we did. We weren’t so different from this world Kenma,” He said with a smile, “We didn’t have the internet but we did have ice skating but I just never really had the time or money for it.”

Kenma frowned. “You don’t really talk much about your time.”

“Ah what is there to say.” Kuroo said. For the past few months he did his best to not reminisce. What good did it do for him? To think about his father and his store every time he went to work. To think about home every-time he slept. It did nothing for him but make his heart ache in a way he imagined drowning felt like.

“Did you have a girlfriend?”

Kuroo started coughing. Kenma stopped and hit his back. “You’re okay?!” Kuroo took a second to catch his breath.

“Yeah just wasn’t expecting that.” Kenma didn’t say anything. “I loved as someone once but that is neither here nor there.” A smile slowly reformed on his face “What about you? Everyone in the bar is always looking at you.”

“Love is complicated” 

“Evasive answer”

“Like all of yours. come on now it’s getting late” He said and then took Kuroo’s hands and ran. 

“Where are we going?!”

-

“Oh.”

They were at the pond. It was truly beautiful what they were able to do with it with just simple lights hung around the trees. He got pulled again to the ticket booth. Once in they went to go put on their skates. 

“This is going to kill me” Kuroo said dryly.

”No it won’t.” Kenma said as he stepped onto the ice. Kuroo held his breath. “Here” He said and extended his hands. 

Kuroo stepped onto the ice and immediately started to wobble. True to his word though Kenma held him up. “How do you do this so well?”

”I’m magic”

”Yeah. You are” 

Kenma sniffled and looked around, a slight flush coating his cheeks, “It’s really cold”

”We already paid I’m going around this pond at least once even if it kills me” 

“It’s not going to kill you”

Kuroo pointed to the perfectly timed fall of the people in front of them. “I said it’s not going to kill _you._ I cant speak for everyone”

He figured this was the best he was going to get out of his new lifeline and contuined to hold onto dear life as they started skating. After a lap he started to get a hang of the movements and could glide on his own without having to hold onto Kenma. “You can let go” he said but Kenma just nodded. 

“Nah I think you still need the support” 

“Oh ok” 

One lap turned to several and before they knew it they were one of the last people on the rink. The decided it was time to leave when the staff began to turn off the lights and clean up. 

A bus ride later, they were sitting on the couch desperately trying to get warm under big heavy blankets. A movie was playing and they would tease each other about their shuttering teeth. Eventually the clock struck 2 am and Kenma let a curse fall under his breath. “I should go to sleep,” He said beginning to get up. 

“Goodnight”

”You know” He said, “The invitation to share my room is always open. I feel bad having you sleep on the couch for months” 

Kuroo smiled a small sleepily smile, “It’s fine really” Kenma nodded. “But thank you for today Kenma. And everything” 

“Of course”

The lights closed and Kuroo found himself alone in the living room. Usually his thoughts would consume him at this hour but all he felt was contempt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all i am so sorry for forgetting abt this lmao.


End file.
